With a Touch of Jealousy
by MadameLicorne
Summary: Thor is mixed between two emotions: the happiness from his relation with Jane and the despair from his brother's death. He misses them both, but his brother's disappearance leave a hole in his heart. But one night, without any warnings, Loki visits his brother and offer him a naughty surprise, which will shock Thor. Loki is there for one reason: satisfy his desires towards Thor.
1. Chapter 1

Warning: Contains Loki/Thor sex. If you are easily offended my sexual contents, do not read this fanfiction!

Note: This is my first english fanfiction, because, well, english is not my first language. I'm doing my very best so don't be too harsh if I did some mistakes (just tell me about it, I will be grateful!). Also, it's my first « published » fanfiction. I fought my fears and wanted to give it a try!

Note 2: If this story does not follow at 100% the movies or comics, I apologize.

Enjoy!

* * *

**With a Touch of Jealousy**

1.

Thor was standing alone on the balcony of his royal bedroom in Asgaard. It was a cold but clear night, which showed all the other kingdoms in the sky. The wind caressed his strong and masculine face that showed a painful melancholy through his eyes and his shedding tears. His emotions were a mix of despair and some happiness, between the love for Jane and the lost of his dear brother. He just came back from earth again, from seeing Jane. After staying few days, he promised her again to come back as soon as everything would be fixed at Asgaard because, even though the enemy has been slain, the kingdom was still affected by fresh wounds.

He was already missing his true love. Thor couldn't believe that that morning, he was still on earth, having great times with his favourite astrophysician. Thor missed her sight, her voice, and her kisses…

He sighted. Jane's skin…He felt the urge to, once again, let his hand go all over her body, to feel her shivering and getting more and more excited under him…because, of course, on that short trip, he had the possibility to finally quench his sexual desires for her. He felt that, by doing so, he became even closer to that woman. He needed her, by his side. But he had a difficult choice to do : join her on earth, leaving his kingdom behind, or bringing her to Asgaard, which he wasn't sure would please her.

On those thoughts, Thor turned back to the city and entered his bedroom, tired. He had a though day, running everywhere to deal with all sorts of problems within Asgaard with his father, Odin.

Thor deliberately fell backwards, looking at the ceiling. Now came the thoughts of Loki, his dear brother. Even though he caused him a lot of trouble, Thor missed him. He was close to his brother, always forgetting his mischief. Since their younger years, Thor felt the need to be close of his brother and to protect him. Even when he learned that he wasn't his real brother, his feelings for him were the same. They lived so much together Thor couldn't forget him. The lost of Loki was terrible. The first time he disappeared in space, Thor was left broken hearted. His brother, his friend, was dead. Since that, he learned that it was just a trick from the god of mischief once again. But now that he saw him dead, he knew it wasn't a trick. Thor saw Loki dying in his own arms. Those memories made Thor cry again. His heart was shredded into pieces.

Thor forgot his man ego and started crying even more than before. At that time, he knew nobody could hear him, he was happy about it. After an hour of crying and whining, Thor fell asleep, without noticing the shadow on the balcony.

2.

Thor was still asleep. Suddenly, he felt the breath of someone on the side of his neck.

"Jane", mumbled Thor in his sleep.

"Always talking about her. Thor, you are pathetic. Falling for a human like her!", said a man voice.

Surprised, Thor woke up. For a second, he felt like on earth, sleeping beside Jane Foster. But…that voice… he knew it. The bedroom was dark, but Thor could already see the outline of a tall shadow at the back of the room.

That voice, that height, that presence and aura…it could only be one person:

_Loki._

"You seem surprised", said Loki, coming closer from the bed so Thor could see him better. "Once again, you fell for the trick. I was sure you knew me better than that !"

Thor tried to get up so he could hug his brother in happiness but he couldn't. His arm and legs were attached to the bed. Even if he could habitually broke chains with his bare hand, the ties were probably magical, another trick from Loki.

"Don't try to move, or you'll regret", groaned Loki with a hard face.

"What are you doing Loki? Why did you tie me like this? Why did you fake your death? Where were you? Why…"

"Shut it", exclaimed Loki while slapping Thor in the face.

Thor grumbled as he felt his face burning after the slap. He pulled once again his ties as his anger went up.

"Look at you. Some hours ago you were crying upon my death. But now, oh dear, you would like to punch me to death. Finally, you probably deserve a simple and pitiful woman", chuckled Loki, sitting beside the blond god. "But before that, there's something I wanted to do."

Thor saw Loki's eyes shining. He couldn't describe what he saw in those mischievous green eyes: fire of anger burning but…something else. Something vicious that Thor couldn't describe well. Suddenly, he felt the hand of Loki going straight between his legs. At that touch, Thor started struggling, understanding the idea behind his brothers head.

"What are you doing Loki? Get off!", yelled Thor, blushing at the touch.

Loki was looking straight at Thor, showing a disturbing smile. His finger point were sliding all around the pubic area, enjoying each struggling spasm. But, attached everywhere, Thor could only grumble. He thought about yelling for help, but at that same moment, Loki already answered his thoughts:

"Don't think about yelling Thor. I've placed a magical barrier around the bedroom. Nobody can hear what is saying or happening in here. They, also, can't enter. I'm not stupid; I knew you wouldn't let me do that."

"What happened to you Loki? We are brothers. Don't do that it's disgusting!", exclaimed Thor, half angry and disgusted.

"We're not brothers, in case you already forgot. And anyway, having sex with a human is probably even more disgusting. How could have you done that!" , said Loki with a more severe face. "I do what I want, and I'm sure you will like it ."

With a small jump, Loki went on Thor, looking straight into his eyes.

"I've always wanted you. Always. I desire each inch of your body. But when I see your heart going for a…stupid and filthy human, I can't deal with that. I can't. I was looking at you all the time… I saw you having sex with Jane and it took all my mental strength to stop myself of interrupting you two. I can't control that anymore. I always hoped to live happy beside you, to kiss you, to sleep with you like you did with…"

Loki's face twisted in anger.

"JANE FOSTER", yelled the god of mischief. " That BITCH! She took you from me. Now you've fallen for her. I can't let her. I want all of you! I want to fuck all of you! All this time I wished you would see me like I see you. NEVER. I'll fuck you by force…I won't let you go. And you'll like it, I promise."

Loki was breathing heavily. Thor never saw his brother like this. But now, he was shocked. He was heterosexual, not gay. He never imagined his brother to like men either. Thor shivered. He was a man…Loki too. He started to panic as he tried to give back reason to his brother who, of course, ignored him.

Loki slowly went backwards, still looking with anger at Thor. His hand grabbed the belt and got it off brutally, as well as the pants. Finally, he broke the eye contact and closed his eyes, kissing Thor's sex with delight. Thor shivered again, but he didn't know if it was in disgust or in excitation. That last theory was troubling him. When he felt Loki's tongue going all around his penis, his panic rose even more. He pulled more and more on the ties, until Loki's head got up and yelled:

"Stop moving, or you'll regret! Trust me, I'll make you yell of pleasure, but if you don't stop, you will yell of pain", barked Loki, looking pretty pissed off.

While saying that, Loki pinched hardly Thor's nipples, letting out an accidental moan from him. At that sound of pleasure, Loki chuckled and continued by putting Thor's dick in his mouth. Slowly, he went up and down, sliding his tongue on the penis. Thor couldn't contain himself; he began to have an erection. With the contact of Loki's mouth and tongue, his penis became harder and harder. And when it became harder, Loki started to go faster. After some times, Loki would look at Thor's panicked face and let his tongue go around his glans. Each time, an electric shockwave went through Thor's body.

His own excitation disgusted him. How come…Loki was right? Even if he didn't want that, he would like it. He tried to get that off his mind and to pull again the strong ties. The more he felt he was about to cum, the more he was pulling. And the more he was pulling; Loki was going faster and pinching again his nipples hidden under his thin nightclothes. Sometimes, Thor could feel Loki's teeth on his penis, contracting all his muscle in fear. Each time, he could hear his brother laughing. A laugh that could only be describes as: satisfaction and pleasure.

After some times, Thor couldn't resist to Loki's action. He came in Loki's mouth, giving the mischievous man a large smile. Fast, Loki left Thor's penis alone, swallowed everything and came to kiss him. An intense luscious and sexual kiss. Thor could taste a bit of his semen and got disgusted. '' He swallowed it…'' he told himself while trying to get out of Loki's hungry mouth. Finally, tired of trying to get a kiss, Loki took between his hand Thor's head and started to kiss him ardently, pushing by force his tongue in his mouth. The blond god was stuck under Loki's body. He had put all his weight on him, so he could abuse of him even better. Thor could even feel Loki's erection on his belly.

Suddenly, Thor bite Loki's lips, letting free a scream of pain from the tall ice giant. With anger, Loki slapped once again Thor in the face, swearing at him.

"How could you…", mumbled Loki

"Even if you do this, you won't take Jane off my heart", spitted Thor like poison, tears in his eyes.

"I know I won't", said Loki with a fake and sad smile, sucking at his wounded lip." I know I won't be able to get her off your heart, but at least, I'll have my libido satisfied. You'll probably agree, but it's better that I fuck you, instead of killing your dear filthy Jane Foster", added Loki with his eyes full of insanity.

"You wouldn't do that", said Thor restraining his sobbing inside.

"Oh yes I would. It won't hurt me at all. For me, she's like the other humans: stupid insects. I could squish them without any regrets. So please, shut up, and let me play with you again."

Loki tore open Thor's clothing and bites hardly his nipple, like a kind of vengeance for his bitten lip. Thor moaned loudly, begging Loki to snap out of it, but nothing could stop the man. He took off his shirt and looked straight at Thor, while slowly unbuttoning his own pants. '' He definitely have the body of a god '', thought Thor. His ice giant genes gave him a tall, but muscular body. Even through the dark, Thor could analyse his brother's body like he never did. He never took the time to do it before, but now, at that moment, he felt so inferior, so defenseless, that he couldn't take is attention off his aggressor. He may have a look of madness in his eyes, but his face, his hairs…he had everything to make every women, or men, fall for him. '' Why me ? '' wondered Thor while looking at Loki undressing himself. Thor felt bad because he couldn't satisfy his brother…He felt really bad. It was without is consent, and he could only think about Loki's sadness of doing it.

Thor got out of his head when his brother came to bite his neck. Again, an electric shockwave seemed to go through his body, from toes to head. Loki was naked and lying on the blond god. His mouth went up, biting and licking his earlobe. Thor couldn't resist at the stimulation of those erotic places. At the same time, Loki was still pinching with his nails Thor's nipple, making the tension going up. Thor couldn't make up his emotions: disgusted, excited, panicked, turned on, sad. His brother seemed to release an intense sexual aura.

Without any surprises this time, Thor had an other erection.

"You naughty boy", sniggered Loki. "I knew you would like it."

"I hate it", growled Thor with angry threatening eyes against his brother.

"Maybe you hate it, but your body is betraying yourself. You see, I know where to touch and where to kiss to make you have an erection. It's so easy", whispered Loki in Thor's ear before stealing him an other intense kiss, being careful not to be bitten again.

Loki sat on Thor's chest and started to play with his own penis, rubbing it up and down, slowly at the beginning and gradually faster. His legs, at each side of Thor's body, began to contract and tighten on his chest. He was looking directly at Thor, who seemed madder than excited.

"I love that look of yours", whispered Loki. "That violence in your eyes… it's so manly. It turns me on to see you like that. So defenseless, but at the same time, so angry. I see that you want to hurt me… That you want to avenge your precious virility. I knew you would react like that, and it pleases me. Those killer eyes… You want to hurt me don't you? Hmmmm yes…I love that."

Loki ejaculated on Thor at those thoughts, with a long sight of delight. He closed his eyes to let go one last moan, closing tightly his hands on Thor's chest.

"Loki…st..."

"Shut up!", yelled coldly Loki, hitting Thor with his closed fist on the chest. "Just shut up!"

"Loki, you need to stop this…please…"

Fast as lightnings, Loki grabbed Thor's large neck, tightening more and more. His eyes were burning with rage.

"You won't stop me Thor. You can't. You are MY slave", answered without loosing his hand around his brother's neck that seemed to suffer.

"Loki…let me free…please", begged Thor who became pale. "You are hurting me…"

After some seconds to get back to reason, Loki got his hand off and realized his attempt to kill his brother. Thor coughs some seconds, taking his mind back on earth. Suddenly, without making any excuses, Loki tried again to make out with Thor, without any success, resulting in one last slap in the face.

"Don't ever…interrupt me again…or your women will die", said Loki in anger.

"I won't let you do it", answered Thor.

"How? You are stuck here! I won't free you until I'm finished with you when the sun will rise!"

Thor felt like the ties around his wrist and ankle were tightening. The worst was to come, he was sure of that.

"If only you would have fallen in love with me", laughed with a touch of anger the god of mischief.

Loki returned back to suck Thor's long penis. The strangulation didn't help keeping the erection, so he had to start over again but with more intensity. Loki wanted him badly. He could do that all day long; having pleasure with the man he was having fantasies with since so many years.

It took a little longer, but Loki was persistent. He kept sucking until the god's penis went long and really hard. At that moment, Loki came back over Thor, excited at the sight of despair of Thor trying to resist to the excitation, shaking his head a side to another. Then, without any warnings, Loki made Thor's hard penis penetrate his butt, with a grimace of pain.

"You're so hard Thor… I can feel it really well…so long and so hard, moaned Loki", pushing his finger on Thor's chest while doing an in and out movement. "It's so good."

Thor closed his eyes. He couldn't stand to see what was happening in front of him. But he couldn't lie. The feeling on his penis was delicious. It was tight, but still, it was sliding easily. He closed his eyes and thought that, maybe, he could think about Jane, to feel less bad, but at that moment, Loki started to do the movement faster and stronger.

"Look at me!" , he yelled in anger but at the same time, with pleasure.

Thor looked at him, and that made him slow down a bit. While looking in his eyes, Loki started moving his hips in a wave movement, and his excitation went up when he saw Thor enjoying it, shown by a long and virile moan.

"You like it uh? Tell it to me…Tell me you like it Thor", whispered Loki, trying to hide his blushing face.

Thor didn't answered automatically. He was amazed by all those new sensations of pleasures. Loki never stopped; he even went faster, seeing that Thor's mind was going away again. He wanted him to talk. He wanted him to tell what he's been dreaming of all those years. Thor was speechless, still confused. Confuse and angry against his own pleasure. At that moment, he wanted to punish Loki well. He wanted to break those ties and push Loki, then fuck him hard. '' He must have enchant me…or drugged me…why am I having those thoughts? I'm not into men! Why do I like all this! '' said to himself Thor, ashamed of his pleasure.

"Thor, please! Tell me…", said Loki, who seemed to reach his climax.

Thor had no more control. Without thinking about how it was against his thoughts and stuck in that tornado of pleasure, he yelled:

"YES, I like it Loki."

At those words, Loki giggled while moaning and having an intense orgasm, his muscles releasing all tension, completely satisfied .

"If only it was true", he told right after.

Some seconds later, Thor had his own orgasm but he tried to hide it. The excitation over, he was feeling really ashamed about it and he didn't want Loki to really think he liked that. The first thing he thought was Jane. Was it like cheating on her? Thor felt really bad, and it was probably what Loki wanted in all this. Thor didn't know what to think about all what happened that night.

At that moment, the sunbeams began to come through the glass window door, and just like Loki said, he would stop on the morning. Slowly, he got up and took his clothes on the floor, putting them on. Even if it was small, the light from outside lightens the room a bit. Thor was able to see Loki's face clearly even if he was at some meters from him. He had the same mischievous smile as always. Thor's anger came back. He did that to make him sad?

"Loki…. you bastard… What is that smile? You don't love me...don't you? You did all this to hurt me brother? " , yelled Thor who came back to his reason.

"So you think I did all this without any true feelings? Now, you are wrong… brother", said harshly Loki, especially harsh on the word brother. "You are all wrong. I truly love you, but you don't feel the same, and when I want something, I get it."

Loki came near the bed and curled up to be at the height of Thor's face. He had a large vicious smile, grinning from ear to ear.

"I got what I wanted, but don't think I'm finished with you!", said Loki before laughing with is usual devilish laugh.

Loki turned his head and looked at Thor's naked body, analyzing it with the rest of the semen all over his muscular body. He giggled, noticing that Thor reached also the seventh heaven.

"Seems like you loved that too, naughty boy", he said with a grin. "And you tried to hide it to me. You can't bluff me, I knew it."

"You drugged me I'm sure."

"Oh!", exclaimed the god of mischief. " You think so? What if…no? Or maybe yes! You'll never know Thor, and it's better like that. This way, the thought of you liking to fuck me in the arse will haunt your male and virile mind. But don't worry; your secret is well kept."

Loki got up with a laugh, but that one seemed quite melancholic. He walked back to the bedroom door. Before opening it, he turned at Thor with one last grin.

"I almost forgot to free you! It would be sad that you get stuck like that for eternity. If I would listen to my desires, I would let you like this until next time, to be sure you won't sleep with that whore again. But I'm too kind, I think. I'll let you free. But don't think that you can escape me. I'll always find you, because I still want to play with you."

By the snap of a finger, Thor felt his ties loosen, and he got up as quick as possible, ready to punch his brother. But before he could do anything, Loki opened the door and walked away, looking one last time at Thor who was rushing at him.

" Loki! Come back here! "

Thor tried to follow him but when he arrived in the corridor, Loki had already disappeared. But one thing got stuck in Thor's head and scared him:

He'll be back

* * *

Give me feedbacks! I'll probably add some more because, you know, he'll be back!

If you have any suggestions on my writing I'll be happy to read them! I'm still learning to improve my english writing so, mistakes are human, and I'll learn with them!


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the delays! School took most of my time :/ I'll do my best to write an other chapter asap! :) Thanks for the likes and reviews!

* * *

_**Some days later**_

Thor went back to Midgard after some days working things out with his father. Those days were tiring, but not only from the hard work he had to do. The only reason he felt so tired and sick was that he wasn't able to sleep since the event which happened with Loki. Each nights, he couldn't close his eyes, terrified to see Loki coming back to abuse of him. He promised to himself that he wouldn't let him tie him again. On the other hand, he felt like he had to talk to him, a serious talk. What happened left him speechless, he was hoping getting an answer from his brother: why? Why did he fake his death, why didn't he told him about those feelings, why did he have to humiliate him like that. Why…So many questions were stuck in Thor's head, not helping is insomnia.

It was a dark night on Midgard, a calm and serene night where everybody was busy sleeping, not expecting anything to happen. Thor landed not far away from Jane's apartment building, trying not to raise panic in the neighbor with the thunder sound coming from the ripped sky by the Bifrost. But Thor was wrong, someone heard the loud thunder; Jane. She went outside, running towards him with a large smile.

"I was waiting for you" she exclaimed. " What took you so long?"

"There was a lot of trouble in Asgard. Father needed my help because, you know, as the future king of Asgard, I have responsibilities"

"You got a point, come in!"

She took his hand and started to pull him inside the apartment building, going up the stairs until they get to her small but cozy place. Right in the entrance, Thor could see 3 pair of boots, the first one were probably Jane's, who didn't take the time to put them on to go get him. For the others, Thor had an idea, and he quickly got his answer. Right at the end of the corridor, he could her Darcy's voice, talking loudly as usual.

"He's there?" yelled Darcy, popping out from the livingroom with a bear in her hand. "Thank god! She'll stop her complaining. You know that she was really worried that it took you so long? Well I heard about it 24 on 24, since you left you know? I started to get pretty annoying."

"Darcy shut up!" said Jane with a red face. " I wasn't so bad"

Thor laughed while greeting Darcy. "Back to normal", he said to himself while walking to the living room, passing by Darcy. In the living room, sit on the couch was Erik Selvig, sipping his glass of beer. When he saw the tall blond god, he got up and greet him with his usual shy smile.

"Welcome back Thor!" said Erik.

"I'm happy to see you my friend, you are feeling better?"

"A bit, yes. I've been in a worse case of mental illness I shall say." Laughed unsure Erik. "Was there anything wrong in Asgard for you to take that much time to come back?"

"There was a lot of problem to solve and reconstruction to lead because of Malakit's army. It was sure a big problem. But other than that, nothing else went bad."

Thor thought for a moment. His thoughts went to Loki, visiting him and having sex with him without is consent. He couldn't tell them what happened. Maybe to Jane… " Or not" tells to himself Thor. He knew that she would panic.

"I tought you would come sooner" said Jane while doing her entrance in the living room, opening herself a beer. " We saw the Bifröst going down like two days ago."

Thor's eyes obscured and his smile went down, to show a serious face, hiding fear. "Loki…? He came on Midgard?!" said Thor in his head. Jane continued to talk about that moment.

"At first I thought that you just didn't land at the good place. We waited for you but no sign of life. An other Asgardian came on earth?" asked the gorgeous scientist, staring at Thor.

He didn't answer, only looked right in front of him, worried.

" Are you alright?" shouted Darcy out of nowhere. " You seem like you saw a living dead! Pale skin and all. I didn't' know a god could look scared like that! "

Thor snapped out of his confusion and tried to excuse himself.

"Sorry, I thought about something that I might have forgotten in Asgaard. Nothing to worry much about."

"And for the Bifröst?" retort Jane curiously. "You know who it might be?"

"No" said Thor sharply, shocking Jane by his tone of voice. "I have no idea"

"Weird!" laughed Darcy. "Maybe another sexy god going on earth! Maybe it's my turn now to have a godlike boyfriend"

"You can always dream" chuckled Jane, then changing the conversation.

Thor was still confuse, talking a less more than he usually do. He knew who it was. Thor was sure about it. Loki came on Midgard to chase him, and he'll probably find him. His first worries were about Jane. Did he already visit her? What he was sure about is that he didn't do anything bad to her, because she was standing beside him and didn't seem to know about Loki's presence on earth. At least, he thought. Loki was brilliant despite his mischievousness. He could have played with her mind…or maybe et was hidden somewhere in the apartment!

Thor started to paranoid, but still was trying to look normal. He kept looking all around him, to see if there would be anyway hints of Loki's presence. The only thing he noticed at the end was the sight of Erik who had a thin smile on his face. He wasn't really talking to the girls, more like listening and looking at Thor who was silent.

"You seem tired Thor, it seems like you didn't sleep for a week!" said Erik while sitting closer to the blond god.

"If only you were wrong my friend" answered Thor with a sight.

"Problems in Asgaard were that rough?"

"Kind of…"

Thor turns his face to Erik with a fake smile and noticed something. Because they were closer to each other, he could see something in his eyes. Something was not natural, even not human in the scientist eyes. He didn't saw him many times, but he could see that he wasn't like before. Erik's eyes were green…an emerald green that Thor knew very well. Panic rose in his heart when he realised who was standing beside him. Erik grinned and grabbed Thor arm.

"Don't say anything, or the two young women will live one sad and painful death. " whispered Erik.

"Loki…"

"Loki? Why are you two talking about your brother?" shouted Darcy while coming closer to the two men.

Thor got up abruptly and brushed his hair in nervosity.

"Nothing!" he said quickly. "Erik and I were just talking about what happened in New York. And erm…I need to show him something outside. Shall we go my friend?"

Erik got up, with a confused face, but he didn't say anything else and just followed Thor through the kitchen to the balcony.

Thor closed the door behind Erik before turning to him, angry. Erik was standing right there, leaning against the banister, looking at the sky.

"What did you wanted to show me Thor?" he asked.

"Don't take me for a fool. What are you doing here."

"I told you that I'd be back, don't be so surprise, I missed you!" he answered, turning to Thor but still leaning his back, showing a more relaxed look that he should in front of the angry god.

" Don't involve Jane in this. It's between you and me. Answer to my questions brother! Why…"

" Why, why, why… Always asking stupid questions, even if you already know the answers" mockingly answer Loki with the body and voice of Erik. "You just don't want to see the truth. You are scared of it. "

"I know your true feeling, but I wanted to know why you hide it to me all those times…And why did you needed to…hurt me like that?" moaned Thor while going closer to his brother.

" I knew you wouldn't accept my love for you. You always considered me as your brother, but me, I can't. You are not my brother; you are my wild and deep desires. I have hurt you…maybe I liked it!"

Loki started to laugh seeing Thor rushing to him. When he tried to grab him by the shoulders, Loki disappeared and teleported right behind the god of thunder. Thor turned back as he heard the evil laugh behind him and could see his tall and charismatic brother facing him. As always, his dark hairs were smooth, clearing his thin and pale face, embellished by emerald-green vicious eyes. He had his habitual mysterious smirk, hiding all sorts of mischiefs he was plotting.

Without any advice, Loki had cut his brother's contemplation and pushed him under his weight on the banister, kissing him tenderly. Even if Loki was thin compared to Thor, this one had to push hard to make a distance with his brother who was hungry for sex. Thor could almost see the sexual aura around his brother, breathing heavily while looking at Thor with penetrating green eyes. He gradually calmed down, letting some chuckles out of his mouth.

"I'll still have to use force to get what I want" he whispered. "I'll get what I want, I swear."

At that moment, the door opened and Loki transformed back into Erik Selvig. Jane was there, looking at the two men. She noticed that there was a sort of confrontation wall between the two, and she couldn't understand why. She gave Thor a pleading look, asking what had happened. Thor was still moved by the sudden kiss of his brother and it took him so times to come back on earth.

"Don't worry Jane we were just having a talk." Said Erik, trying to cut the awkward tension.

" Well I'm sorry to interrupt you guys, but I'm tired and I was thinking about going to sleep. Thor, darling, you seem exhausted too. Why don't you come to bed too" added Jane, doing what she could to make those two separate, feeling there was something wrong between the two and to satisfy her curiosity about it.

Erik left out a sight as he gave subtly one last hate look at Thor, then leaving him behind and going to the entrance door where Darcy was already waiting.

"We'll have to talk I think" said Jane with a worried look before joining her friends and telling them goodbye.

"Seems like it" muttered Thor, watching Erik and Darcy as they were leaving.


End file.
